vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sister Miki
|-|Miki Saotome= |-|Sister Miki= Summary Miki Saotome (早乙女 ミキ, Saotome Miki) is one of the main characters of Cutie Honey: The Live as well as one of the original characters (albeit with some minor influence from previous works). She serves as a rival character to Honey Kisaragi while providing some distant assistance as Sister Miki. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 9-C | 9-B, likely much higher Name: Miki Saotome, Sister Miki Origin: Cutie Honey: The Live Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Android, Student, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, High hand-to-hand combat skills, Elemental Manipulation (using the air molecules in the atmosphere), Matter Transmutation (involuntarily creates objects out of thin air, by her flawed system), Shapeshifting (Able to take any form, limited only by human-like proportion, including Disguise Mastery, Clothing Generation, and can alter age in some rare cases), Telepathy, Genius level intellect, Sport Mastery, Light Generation (Honey Flash gives out a strong light that can temporarily blind others, and even completely vaporize weak opponents), Transformation | Weapon Mastery, Teleportation, explosives and smoke (as Ninja Miki) | Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with Boomerang Bleu (which is a mixture of a kukri and a boomerang), Energy Manipulation, Disintegration (via contact), Weapon Summoning, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Absorption, Resistance to Absorption, Disintegration and Transmutation, Durability Negation (via Honey Flash) Attack Potency: Street level | At least Street level | Wall level, likely much higher (Can dissolve opponents with her finisher). Can ignore conventional durability with "Honey Flash" Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman, Subsonic attack speed | Superhuman, Subsonic attack speed Lifting Strength: Class 1+ (Helped push a vehicle aside) | Unknown | Class 5+ Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Street Class | Wall Class Durability: Street level | At least Street level | At least Wall level (Survived hits from Berserker Honey) Stamina: High | Very high Range: Standard melee range, several metres with generic matter manipulation and "Honey Flash", dozens of metres with Boomerang Bleu Standard Equipment: * Boomerang Bleu: A gigantic boomerang which is a mixture of a kukri and a boomerang, that due to her flawed Honey System is often seen rusted and worn yet still very lethal capable of vaporizing opponents with the Honey Flash move. * Others: Elemental Manipulation Device (Honey System), katana, shuriken, smoke bombs (Ninja Miki) Intelligence: Extremely high, excelled at all her subjects, can memorise a book in an instant and likely possesses nearly all raw information Weaknesses: Her Honey System was only a prototype and came with a few notable flaws. For one thing, if used for too long Miki becomes much more aggressive, attacking anyone in range and her weapons begins to rust and become brittle. Her transformations are also flawed as it causes loose material to be drawn into her body when she "flashes" and is painfully pulled out her over time. As time continues more and more foreign matter would build up in Miki's body until she gives out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Compared to the carefree Cutie Honey, Sister Miki has a more offensive fighting style that utilizes a higher calculative ability. Miki usually enters battle with a flying kick and uses much more hand-to-hand combat. * Honey Flash: Miki's henshin which allows her change her appearance, changing from her regular civilian clothes to her Sister Miki outfit and any disguise that she sees fit. It is also her finishing move where she strikes her opponents with the Kukri then press her choker to vaporize them into nothingness. Key: Miki Saotome/Officer Miki | Ninja Miki | Sister Miki Explanations The Airborne Element Fixing Device's main function is to manipulate existing matter and change it into new forms. Honey commonly uses the air molecules in the atmosphere to fuse them together to create something simple like a rapier or as complex as a motorcycle. The device can also change Honey's appearance to any form she wants, whether it is her clothing, hair or eye color, skin, body size and physique, and in some rare cases, age. Gallery File:Blue_cutie_honey.jpg File:Cutie_Honey_The_Live_Sister_Miki_transformation_pose.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cutie Honey Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Female Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cloth Users Category:Age Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Athletes Category:Knife Users Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Vigilantes Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Tier 9